Programmable transponders, such as RFID (“Radio Frequency Identification”) tags, are adhesively mounted on a strip that is fed into a labeling machine. A labeling machine accepts packages to be labeled, programs each tag, confirms that the tag is correctly programmed, and then applies the tag to the package. A labeling machine of this type is described in a co-owned and concurrently filed patent application entitled “Merchandise Marking with Programmable Transponders,” the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference.
Occasionally, a tag can prove to be defective. In such cases, it is preferable to dispose of the tag rather than allowing the tag to be applied to the package.
In one such labeling machine, a tag is held on a vacuum applicator pending a signal to either apply the tag to a package or to reject a tag. If the applicator receives a signal to accepts the tag, it blows the tag upon sensing the presence of a package. The tag thus adheres to the package. If the applicator receives a signal to reject that tag, it blows the tag upon confirming that no package is present. In this case, the tag goes through a gap between packages.
A difficulty arises when it is time to dispose of the rejected tags. Since the tags were merely blown away, they have a tendency to scatter upon leaving the high pressure air stream provided by the applicator. Because the tags are adhesive, they may adhere to nearby surfaces, making clean up more difficult. In some cases, they may even adhere to nearby packages.